


Life and Circumstances

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Binhwan - Freeform, Drinking, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, bobhwan, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Life often throws lemons, it's just up to us what we do with them.Unfortunately, not everyone appreciates the lemons no matter how good they are.Life may just be an asshole, but Junhoe might be a bigger one.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Junhoe's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've been contemplating whether I should release this or not. It's a fic that's really.... erm.... close to my heart. But since my friend kept telling me to release and post it, here it is.  
> I hope yall like it and wish that you do leave comments. I reply to them as much as I can and do appreciate feedback as well. Thank you.

> **Warning; before you proceed. Do note that there will be heavy description of obsessive possessive behaviours in this fic. There's also Mental Health Issues discussed in this fic so please be advised.**

“A-Are you... Are you for real?” Junhoe’s voice trembled, trying to control the excitement he felt inside. It was surreal. Hearing Jinhwan’s giggles and his sweet yes. It was all so worth it that Junhoe felt his heart leaping up with joy. He was so happy that he immediately hugged Jinhwan to lift him off the ground to twirl him around.

“Junhoe put me down!” Jinhwan laughed but the younger didn’t listen and celebrated that moment.

The others looked in the background, clapping at the new couple. Bobby cheered on while clapping for his best friend while Yunhyeong was nodding and wiping the imaginary tears from his eyes using an imaginary handkerchief.

The moment Jinhwan landed back on the ground, he immediately squeezed Junhoe’s cheeks while the younger was still filled with smiles. The smile on Junhoe’s face was so contagious even Jinhwan started smiling. That moment was something that the two will never forget.

24hours a day, 7 days a week, and even 4 weeks a month… It felt so good to be able to spend every waking minute and sleeping moment with Jinhwan. Being able to spend time with the man he loved and just stay by his side without thinking of anything else. But just like everything else... things change.

Jinhwan still answered the phone despite seeing the clock ticking at 2 in the morning. Junhoe wrinkled his brows, looking at his lover’s face while his phone connected to his ear. The older rose from the bed, not even sparing Junhoe a glance and heading off to change his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Junhoe’s gruff voice called out. Jinhwan only glanced at him momentarily before raising his forefinger, asking Junhoe to give him a moment.

“Oh, God… I’m heading there now.” Jinhwan finally dropped the call. “Sorry hun, I just need to run out. I’ll be back right away. Sorry.”

After kissing the sleepy head’s forehead, Jinhwan rushed out of the room. Junhoe heard the front door open and close before he finally resigned back to the bed.

“Back right away, huh?”

The thought crossed Junhoe’s mind as he pulled himself out of the comfort of the bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. He walked out of the room and into the darkness, surprised his lover could see in this type of setting. A sigh escaped his mouth before reaching the fridge and grabbing a drink. How long has this been happening? He shook his head and cleared his throat. Somehow there was still that lump that’s stuck at the top of his throat.

He decided to push the thoughts away. Thinking wasn’t really something he liked to do. So he decided to just go back to bed and sleep the rest of the night away. Who knows what time the others would come back again?

======

A loud noise of something falling woke up Junhoe. There was shuffling outside Jinhwan’s room, where he now stayed. He was sure it was Jinhwan getting back home. He immediately darted his eyes on the clock.

5:45

Junhoe couldn’t help but scoff. Maybe ‘right away’ meant very different between him and Jinhwan. He couldn’t help but rise from the bed and check what happened out there. The moment he opened the door, Jinhwan just closed Bobby’s door.

Raising his brows, Junhoe looked at Jinhwan. Questioningly hoping that the older would at least talk to him. But no explanation came out of Jinhwan’s lips.

“I’m back. Sorry, it took a while.” Jinhwan said, going closer to Junhoe before he tiptoed and kissed the latter’s lips. Junhoe was about to ask him about Bobby when Jinhwan headed off to the bed and collapsed there. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes and Junhoe felt a bit of sting in his chest.

He headed to where his lover was and climbed on the other side of the bed before pulling him into a hug. Jinhwan responded and hugged him back before Junhoe heard light snores from the older.

======

“Junhoe-yah… don’t you think you’re being… I dunno… paranoid?” Yunhyeong said, stirring the fried rice he had on the wok. He swished it around a few more times before finally pulling out a couple of plates and putting the wok's content into them. Lifting both of the plates, he brought it on the table where Junhoe was busy whining and wiping. His arms stretched out on it and Yunhyeong was kind of glad that he didn’t have to wipe the table before putting the plates on it.

“Now, up you go, or else I’m putting the plate on your arms.”

The younger immediately sat up but his back still slumped with his shoulders down in defeat. He sighed when Yunhyeong placed a plate of food in front of him.

“I… don’t think I have the appetite to eat.” Junhoe said, surprising Yunhyeong. The older immediately retreated his plate from the table and moved it to sit beside Junhoe. There was panic evident in Yunhyeong’s actions since he almost sat on the floor instead of the chair.

“Is it that serious?” Yunhyeong asked.

“It’s been happening a lot lately.” Junhoe’s concerned voice made Yunhyeong bite his lower lip. Knowing how close Bobby and Jinhwan are, he knows how Bobby would often depend on Jinhwan but it was odd that Bobby, of all people, would do something as reckless as drink out and call Jinhwan for help. This was especially reckless since they all know that Jinhwan was now in a relationship with Junhoe.

Jinhwan belongs to Junhoe.

“Maybe the guy’s going through something else. I mean… Jinhwan-hyung’s the only one who knows everyone and is technically the only one we all listen to. You know that, right?” Yunhyeong said, trying to convince Junhoe. “Besides, I know he’s aiming for that promotion to the US. Maybe… Maybe he…” Yunhyeong couldn’t continue what he wanted to say. He felt it wasn’t his place to say things that weren’t his business and he also felt that it wasn’t right to conclude things that he knew nothing about.

Junhoe let out a deep sigh. Staring at the food in front of him. For some reason, Yunhyeong’s words didn’t seem to reach him and as if in a trance, he just nodded.

“Maybe… I guess you’re right. I’m just being… paranoid.” Junhoe dismissed and taking a bite of the food in front of him.

For the first time in Junhoe’s life, the food tasted like sand in his mouth.

======

“Junhoe?”

The younger furrowed his brows when he heard someone call him outside the door. He stood from Jinhwan’s bed and opened the door, revealing none other than Bobby with a drunk Jinhwan on his back. He wasn’t sure what to answer back but seeing that Bobby already entered their room, he could only look at the older.

“He… called you?” Junhoe asked him with obvious contempt in his voice. No answer came out from the older and he took it as a yes since he’d definitely answer no if he didn’t. Bobby placed Jinhwan slowly on the bed but Jinhwan gripped on his arm, asking him to stay.

“Jinan, I’m not Junhoe.” Bobby answered, glancing at the younger who was now glaring at them.

“I… better go.” Bobby said, pushing away Jinhwan’s hand on his but the older wouldn’t let him go. He was now mumbling words that they couldn’t comprehend. At that moment, Junhoe stepped forward and pulled Jinhwan’s arm away from Bobby’s.

“Hey, careful.”

“I know what I’m doing. Do you?”

The two engaged in a heated glaring battle as if there was a point in all of it. Junhoe gritted his teeth before looking away and telling Bobby to leave. The older scoffed before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. Somehow, Junhoe couldn’t just let this go.

======

“What?” Yunhyeong’s toothbrush fell from his mouth with what Junhoe told him. Complaining and clicking his tongue, Yunhyeong reached back for his toothbrush and rinsing it with water along with his mouth.

“What do you mean, Jinhwan-Hyung might not be in love with you?”

“I just think about it a lot. He’s been with Bobby-hyung more than me. Actually, he’s always with Bobby-hyung. Shouldn’t he at least change that now that we’re...? I don’t know... in a relationship?” Junhoe babbled, unsure if he made sense to Yunhyeong, who was busy with his teeth. Junhoe looked away when he heard an audible sigh from the other.

“Maybe it’s time for you guys to move out of that shared apartment. Maybe it’ll make a difference?” Yunhyeong suggested and as if a lightbulb lit up on Junhoe’s mind.

“You’re right, hyung! Move out! Then they won’t see each other often and I won’t have to deal with Bobby-hyung!” Junhoe clapped, quite happy with his idea.

======

“What do you mean we can’t move out?” Junhoe asked again, not understanding Jinhwan’s reasons.

“I just told you, the lease hadn’t ended yet and I would have to pay the penalty to move out. I’m gonna lose the deposit to this place.” Jinhwan answered but Junhoe just huffed.

“How much is it? Let’s just pay it and move out.” Junhoe said money wasn’t a problem on his side, but Jinhwan felt it irresponsible to just waste money like that.

“Junhoe-ya... I’ve been living here for the longest time. Why are you asking me to move out...? Don’t you like it here? You used to say this place is great.” Jinhwan looked into the younger’s eyes. Holding on to Junhoe’s cheeks, Jinhwan stared at his lover’s eyes to question his intentions.

“Junhoe-ya... what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just want our own privacy. You know, settle down together. Just the two of us.” Junhoe held Jinhwan’s hands over his cheeks.

“Money isn’t a problem. You know that. But... if you’re hesitant to leave because of something else...”

Jinhwan sighed, pulling his hands away from the younger. He knows where the conversation will lead again. He’s tired of hearing conclusions from the younger, ending their conversations into arguments.

“If you want to, then let’s move out.”

======

Junhoe sighed, seeing the two talking while he was there, hauling things with the movers. This would be faster if Jinhwan decided to help instead of babying his best bud. It feels weird that he’s focusing all of his attention on that other person when here he was trying to get everything together to finally get an apartment of their own.

“Don’t worry too much, hyung. I know how to take care of myself.” Bobby smiled before pinching Jinhwan’s nose.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. You don’t.” Jinhwan said as if planning to argue with him. Bobby bit his lower lip, trying to hide his amusement but he caught sight of Junhoe standing behind Jinhwan with expectant eyes. Junhoe caught sight of Bobby looking at him and he immediately called out Jinhwan.

“Hun, let’s go.”

He wondered why Jinhwan still needed to talk to Bobby this long. He shouldn’t have to, especially when they already talked about it days before the move.

“Go. Junhoe’s waiting for you.”

“Don’t forget, please lock the door. Ok? Please, at least don’t forget that.” Jinhwan said before pulling Bobby into a tight hug, lasting more than Junhoe was comfortable with.

Seeing the two share a hug, Junhoe couldn’t help but feel a tight tug in his chest. That was definitely something they shouldn’t be doing now. Bobby should know his limits, especially with him standing there.

“Hun, let’s go!” Junhoe’s voice was more determined than before, seeing as the two were almost inseparable.

“Take care of yourself, ok?” Jinhwan finally said before turning away from Bobby and reaching out to hold Junhoe’s hand. The younger took one last look at Bobby, feeling victorious that he’s finally getting Jinhwan to himself.

If only it lasted.

“Where were you? I called the office and they said weren’t there anymore.”

Junhoe’s arms were crossed in front of his chest while he stood by the doorway. Jinhwan had just arrived and was taking off his shoes when Junhoe started to bombard him with questions.

“Hun, I was out of the office with the big boss. We had clients to take care of. You know that, right?”

Jinhwan’s voice wasn’t even condescending, nor was the tone high. It was tired, and yet Junhoe felt different listening to it.

“Do I? Or were you out there with your best bud again?”

Jinhwan sighed at the mention of Bobby, who he has yet to meet after moving out. It hasn’t even been a month, yet Junhoe was starting to control him and his life far too much. At that point, he was starting to feel suffocated as if everything he does is riddled with doubt. He let out another sigh, too tired to argue about whatever Junhoe’s insecurities were at this hour. All he wanted to do was lie down and share the bed with his lover, feel his warmth, and surrender to sleep.

But it looks like it’ll be another cold night.

“Junhoe-ya... Please, can you at least trust me? I don’t know what I need to do to prove to you that I didn’t go out with Bobby. This is getting really ridiculous and you know that. I haven’t even seen him since we moved.” Jinhwan’s tone was already begging Junhoe to stop, but it was futile.

“Ridiculous? Is that what you think about my concerns? I’ve been waiting for you for hours and you didn’t even bother picking up your phone or texting back. If I was Bobby, you’d—“

“MY PHONE...” Jinhwan let out a tired breath, trying to control his breathing and emotions before things escalated further. “My phone’s dead.” Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Jinhwan surrendered it to Junhoe, who just looked at it with disregard.

“You could have let me know before it died.” Junhoe fired back, looking like he won’t back down.

“Look, hun, I’m sorry. I was in a rush and couldn’t text or call you cause I was still with my boss and we were out with clients. I swear I’m sorry, so please can we drop this and rest...?” Jinhwan was practically begging at this point, but somehow Junhoe still felt the urge to fight back. He doesn’t know why but there was a tugging feeling inside him that kept pushing him not to let this slide. He knew Jinhwan was with Bobby, he just needed Jinhwan to admit it.

Junhoe scoffed at Jinhwan, who’s eyes were almost crying, before shaking his head and turning away from him.

“Fine. Let’s stop talking about any of this. In fact, let’s stop all this bullshit.”

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, feeling the tears escape his eyes. He immediately wiped them to run after Junhoe and hug the younger but his arms were pushed aside. Junhoe grabbed a jacket before walking past Jinhwan despite the older’s protests.

“Where are you going?!” Jinhwan called out but Junhoe slammed the door shut, leaving Jinhwan alone.

===

“Jinhwan hyung!” Yunhyeong’s voice exclaimed on the other line. Jinhwan felt his mind relax for a second before feeling another wave of tension wash over it.

“I found him. I’ll just bring him home.” Yunhyeong said and Jinhwan felt his body give in to the fatigue.

===

“Aish! Why are you even on his side, hyung?! You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to side with me!!” Junhoe slurred and Yunhyeong just rolled his eyes. If only he found him sooner, then the younger wouldn’t be as wasted as he was at the moment. But if he hadn’t received that panic call from Jinhwan, he wouldn’t even know about the fight and Junhoe’s abandonment issues.

The moment they reached Junhoe’s apartment, Yunhyeong dropped the guy on the couch. Sighing, Yunhyeong got him water and placed it on the table. He sat beside him before finally deciding on what to say.

“You probably don’t realize it, but Jinhwan-hyung’s really worried about you.” Yunhyeong pushed himself to say those words. He knows how stubborn Junhoe was especially when he was drunk so convincing him would be like talking to a brick wall. Though he would rather say it now than wait it out and hear nothing but ‘you’re right hyung’ even though he knows Junhoe doesn’t think so.

“Jinhwan? Worried?” Junhoe laughed. “I’m not Bobby.”

“You idiot! Of course, you’re not Bobby! You’re his boyfriend! Junhoe-ya, is this what you’ve been saying to him?!” Yunhyeong scratched his head, irritated that his best friend would be such a headache.

“Junhoe-ya... I may not know what’s going on between the two of you because that’s private between you two, but the way you’re handling things... it’s just a matter of time before Jinhwan-hyung gives up on you.” Yunhyeong said, knowing quite well that the younger doesn’t take criticism positively.

“What am I supposed to do, huh?! I’m his lover but he values his best friend more than me! I’m just the person he lives with, not the man he loves!” Junhoe blasted.

“What are you even talking about??” Yunhyeong asked, totally confused about why Junhoe would think so.

“He says he hasn’t seen Bobby after we moved out... But I saw them together in the office. He lied to me. He lied to me!”

“Are you sure it was Bobby?”

“Who else would he meet?”

Yunhyeong shook his head. He couldn’t believe what Junhoe said. For some reason, he can’t believe that Jinhwan would do something as stupid as that.

“Are you _really_ sure it was Bobby?” Yunhyeong asked again, this time trying to make sure that Junhoe wasn’t just hallucinating or something.

“I’m sure it was him!” Junhoe battled it out but he was immediately speechless when Yunhyeong asked, “Did you see his face?”

“I’m sure it was him…” Junhoe repeatedly mumbled until he succumbed to sleep.

Yunhyeong could only shake his head as he looked at the younger. It was evident that everything around him was eating at him but he didn’t know what to do anymore. A sigh left his lips before noticing something move in the shadows.

“Who’s there?”

======

Days passed by and it turned to a week. Continuously, the two argued as if it was already part of their everyday lives. The days when they used to sleep together became a memory. These days one would be missing and the other slowly losing his grip on his composure. Junhoe kept feeling like shit as he drank his worries away while Jinhwan was starting to give up on their relationship. He’s been keeping tabs on the younger and though he knows what kinds of things Junhoe ventured into, he couldn’t help but hope that someday he’ll realize that all his worries are self-thought doubt.

Unfortunately, doubt wasn’t the only enemy he faced. Junhoe burned with jealousy over Bobby and it grew apparent when he found the older in their apartment one day after his drinking expedition.

“What the fuck...” Junhoe muttered under his breath when he saw Bobby topless in their apartment. The older just left the bathroom when Junhoe entered the apartment.

“Where were you?!” Bobby’s words brought a loud ‘pang’ in Junhoe’s ears. And as if that wasn’t enough, his eyes burned with anger when Bobby had the audacity to get mad at him. Shouldn’t he be the one getting mad when someone other than himself was naked ( _topless but he’s already out of his mind_ ) in his home?

Disregarding Bobby and whatever he was saying, Junhoe rushed to open the door to their room. Jinhwan had a blanket over him but when he noticed Junhoe by the door, he tried to sit up and when the blanket fell, he had no clothing on.

“Hun...” Jinhwan called out but it fell on deaf ears. Junhoe’s grip on the door tightened with his knuckles almost turning white.

“Hey! I told you—“Bobby grabbed Junhoe’s shoulder but the younger slammed his fist onto his face. Bobby was disoriented for a while before he punched Junhoe back. The fight was becoming bad when Jinhwan shouted for them to stop.

“Bob... please leave for now!” Jinhwan begged, his voice was trembling but for some reason, Junhoe still found it aggravating.

“But Jinan—“

“Just go!” Jinhwan said, louder than before. “Please... Bobby... please...”

Bobby huffed before storming out of the apartment without any piece of clothing on.

“So, that’s how it is.” Junhoe said, looking at Jinhwan who was red in embarrassment.

“Hun, please listen. It’s—“Jinhwan started, but the younger slammed his fist on the door, startling the older.

The silence was starting to kill Jinhwan but when he tried to talk again, Junhoe slammed his fist on the wall again.

It was such a suffocating moment but Junhoe just turned and left. Jinhwan tried his best to stop him but he pushed the older away and slammed the door shut.

Maybe... this needed to end.

Jinhwan stood there, eyeing Junhoe who was sitting on a couch with girls left and right. The older pursed his lips when one of the girl’s hand slid down to Junhoe’s thigh. There was a spark of anger in Jinhwan’s eyes when he threatened his lover. But somehow, Junhoe didn’t care and continued to drink the night away.

“Do you know that guy?”

One of the girls edged closer to Junhoe’s ear while glancing at Jinhwan. The younger lifted his glass of whiskey from the table, taking a swig before stealing a glance behind Jinhwan. Putting the glass back, a smirk formed on his face before he finally looked at Jinhwan and answering the girl.

“Not a clue.”

Facing her, Junhoe captured her lips and engaged in a lustful journey. But just as he ventured out, he felt something wet splash onto him. The girl shrieked in horror when she realized that her clothes were now soaked in alcohol, while Junhoe just scoffed, sliding his tongue from one cheek to the other.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DO THAT IN FRONT ME?!” Jinhwan’s voice slashed through Junhoe’s mind but the latter still didn’t show much emotion. He had wiped the liquid off of his face and now, running his hand through his hair, he looked at Jinhwan. His face void of emotion, so much different from the Junhoe that Jinhwan knows.

“Are you done?” Junhoe’s deep husky voice broke out of him. Jinhwan’s anger engulfed him. Huffing out, Jinhwan couldn’t believe this kind of situation happening in front of him.

Junhoe changed.

They used to be so perfect together. Getting along, staying side by side, laughter and smiles, and even kisses and hugs.

Jinhwan took a deep breath, trying to hold his tears from falling.

“If you don’t get up from there. We’re over.”

It took his entire being to conjure up those words. He has had enough and this was the last draw.

Junhoe leaned forward to take a bottle and put more whiskey in his glass. He raised his glass and smiled at Jinhwan.

“Then cheers to being single.”

Junhoe gulped the contents of the glass before standing up and announcing his new status.

“CHEERS TO BEING SINGLE!!” He roared and the crowd roared wild with him.

Hearing this, Jinhwan felt his knees buckle. The shock was evident in his face and tears finally fell from his eyes. Where did he go wrong?

“Jinan... Hey, hang in there.” A soft, husky voice called out and strong arms caught him. His mind felt hazy, unsure what’s going on. But the only thing that he remembered was the last thing Junhoe said.

“You fucking idiot. Don’t you fucking dare show your face near Jinhwan again!” Bobby’s tone was deadly while he glared at the younger. Junhoe just scoffed at him, smiling.

“Why should I? You’re the one he’s in love with anyway. Now that I’m out of the picture, make sure you have fun with him.”

Bobby scoffed back at him. This time he gritted his teeth before raising his voice to tell Junhoe something.

“Jinan loves you, but you let your jealousy take over. You fucked up everything by yourself.”

Bobby lifted Jinhwan into his arms and carried the older out of the club.

Meanwhile, Junhoe fell back on the couch, finally feeling the pain consume him. He didn’t know how but the next thing he knew, he was already calling Yunhyeong and the girls who used to sit beside him started leaving.

“Junhoe?” Yunhyeong’s hoarse voice welcomed Junhoe’s phone call.

“Hyung…” Junhoe couldn’t even recognize his own voice. It sounded so different. Trembling and full of pain.

“Are you in a club again? How many times do I have to tell you that—” Yunhyeong was just about to start nagging when Junhoe cut him off.

“We broke up.”

“Oh God… where are you?”

It didn’t take long before Yunhyeong arrived to see Junhoe in the most pitiful state he’s seen him. The younger was slumped over on the club’s couch, drowning in his tears and alcohol. Yunhyeong immediately stopped him before he could drink another glass.

“Junhoe-yah… that’s enough. You need to stop drinking. What the fuck happened?”

“I love him, hyung... I love him so much that it hurts here.” Junhoe pointed at his heart before pounding it with his fist. “It hurts so much that I want to die. But what’s hurts more... Is that I know... I know I’ll never be his first choice.” Junhoe tried to laugh through his sobs but he failed miserably. “Because you know what? No matter what I do, no matter how much I love him and no matter how many times he tells me that he loves me... he’ll always, ALWAYS choose Bobby-hyung.” The pain finally engulfing Junhoe as he breaks down in front of Yunhyeong. The older caught him just in time before he fell on the ground.

“Junhoe-ya...” Yunhyeong called out as he rubbed the younger’s back. He was glad he answered that phone call even though he grew tired of telling him off. He couldn’t believe he’d end up like this. Realizing that all this time, the younger held it all in because he just wanted it over with.

“It’s over now… It’s over.” Junhoe cried on Yunhyeong’s shoulder and finally releasing his heart’s pain.

Years later…

Jinhwan just bought the tickets when he turned around and bumped into someone. He immediately apologized but the other snickered at him.

“Long time no see.” A low husky voice sent a shiver down Jinhwan’s body.

“J-Junhoe…” Jinhwan stammered, looking at the other.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so bothered. I mean… It’s been years. How have you been?” Junhoe asked, and Jinhwan pulled out a smile. “I’m… doing well.”

“Are you watching alone?”

“No… I’m actually with my boyfriend and…” Jinhwan said, glancing behind Junhoe. The latter followed his eyes and saw Bobby standing at a distance with a concerned face.

Junhoe couldn’t help but scoff. “So… I guess you two did end up together.”

A sigh of disbelief escaped Jinhwan’s lips. He wasn’t sure why he was still talking to his ex but he wanted to set one thing straight.

“Actually… he came to watch a movie with me… and my boyfriend.” Jinhwan answered and Junhoe’s brows furrowed.

“Hey, babe.” A guy walked past Junhoe and wrapped his arm over Jinhwan. “I’m just waiting for the food. Did you get the tickets?”

“Mm… here.” Jinhwan showed the tickets before glancing back at Junhoe who was staring at them. “Uhm… By the way… this is Hanbin… my boyfriend.”

Hanbin looked at Junhoe and reached out for a handshake. Junhoe’s emotions were apparent on his face. He was shocked that Jinhwan ended up with another man, when he knew full well that it was Bobby who had Jinhwan’s attention and affection.

“Junhoe.” Junhoe’s hand reached out to shake the hand of the other. Hanbin smiled at him, “You look familiar… Are you a friend of Jinhwan?”

“Oh… um…” Jinhwan was about to answer but Junhoe interrupted, “Oh, yeah. I, uh, used to work with him. Nice to meet you! You guys… look great together. Take care of him. He… deserves it.”

Hanbin smiled at him before pulling Jinhwan closer to his body. “Of course.” Hanbin gazed at Jinhwan, who looked back at his lover, as if he carried the entire world in his eyes. His smile was filled with care and the warmth it carried showed how much Jinhwan meant to him. “He’s the love of my life and I’m lucky to have him.”

Junhoe felt his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the two who seemed to live in their own world. A trickle of guilt passed on his mind as if pushing him to think that could’ve been him, if only he…

Shaking his head, Junhoe let out a smile. “Congratulations. Well, I guess I gotta go, my friend’s waiting for me too. See you around…”

The two smiled back at him, nodding as he turned around to meet eyes with Bobby.

The two shared a moment together and Junhoe remembered what Bobby told him before.

“ _Jinan loves you, but you let your jealousy take over. You fucked up everything by yourself._ ”

Turning away from the other, Junhoe looked away to head in a direction that he wasn’t supposed to go. Maybe he needed that encounter for him to finally move on and change for the better.


	2. Jinhwan and Bobby; their perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen Junhoe's pain... now let's venture into Jinhwan's side.  
> And like they always say, there's always three sides to a story.  
> The side of the defendant, the side of the accused, and the truth.
> 
> I would also like to state that I am in no way, shape, or form, a medical practitioner thus some parts of this may not be accurate but the source of this fic will not be disclosed as respect to them.

> **Warning; before you proceed. Do note that there will be heavy description of obsessive possessive behaviours in this fic. There's also Mental Health Issues discussed in this fic so please be advised.**

24hours a day, 7 days a week, and even 4 weeks a month… It felt so good to be able to spend every waking minute and sleeping moment with Jinhwan. Being able to spend time with the man he loved and just stay by his side without thinking of anything else. But just like everything else... things change.

Jinhwan woke up from his slumber. With his phone vibrating and the familiar ringtone he set for Bobby, he felt his chest flood over with anxiousness. Seeing the clock ticking at 2 in the morning, Jinhwan immediately answered the phone.

“Bob?” Jinhwan’s voice was hoarse yet low, not wanting to wake the man beside him.

“Hyung, I forgot my medicine.” Bobby’s voice was trembling on the other line and a wave of panic washed over Jinhwan.

“Where are you right now?” Jinhwan couldn’t control his voice and felt his lover stir in his sleep. He rose from the bed without realizing that he had woken up his lover. He started putting on outside clothes to head out.

“I dunno hyung… It’s just dark… I don’t… I don’t know where I am.” Bobby was obviously lost again. Jinhwan couldn’t help but panic. The boy’s symptoms were appearing sporadically that it’s getting harder to supervise him.

“Where are you going?” Junhoe’s gruff voice called out. Jinhwan only glanced at him momentarily before raising his forefinger, asking Junhoe to give him a moment.

“Oh, God… I’m heading there now.” Jinhwan finally dropped the call. “Sorry hun, I just need to run out. I’ll be back right away. Sorry.”

After kissing the sleepy head’s forehead, Jinhwan rushed out of the room. Running to his car, he opened his phone and started tracking Bobby’s phone. A groan escaped his lips when he found Bobby’s location, an hour away from their apartment.

He shook his head to push away the remaining sleep in his system. He needs to get to Bobby before he goes further from where he was.

Left as the one in charge of Bobby, Jinhwan became his sole guardian in Korea while his parents worked in America. Bobby wanted to settle back in Korea after discovering his mental illness. Since he felt more at home there and he didn’t want to burden his parents, he went back to Korea and decided to just stay there for good. Although they protested at first, Jinhwan stepped up and told them that he’d take care of their son and would be there for him.

They trusted him with all their heart, knowing full well how responsible he was and that he was also like a second son to them. It was rough at first but the two learned to cope with Bobby’s illness as time passed by. In fact, Bobby was getting better. The familiarity of the place settled within his bones and though sometimes he just loses his way, at least he was sure he wouldn't get himself into trouble.

It was nerve-wracking when it happened while he was in America with his parents. He got lost in a place that he knew nothing of and when he finally managed to get back to his senses, the people he hoped would help did things that made him feel even more worthless. When they finally found him, he had closed off himself from the prospect of living in this new environment. He was set on going back to Korea, and he'll stay there no matter what.

Thankfully, Jinhwan was more than helpful to him. Though he knows that he was a burden to his best friend, Jinhwan would always assure him that he was family. They were like brothers and Jinhwan couldn't stop himself from worrying over Bobby no matter who comes in their life.

“Bobby, don’t move. Stay where you are, alright?” Jinhwan held the nervousness in his voice. He doesn’t want Bobby to feel worse than what he already did.

“Hyung… I don’t know where I am…” Bobby was already crying and Jinhwan felt a tight squeeze in his chest. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his panic.

“Don’t worry, Bobby. I’m almost there. Just… just wait, ok? D-Don't talk to anyone. Just find a place where there's light and a camera and stay there. I'm almost there.” Jinhwan assured, hoping that Bobby would feel at ease with his words.

Bobby followed without an ounce of hesitation. Though his mind was hazy, he walked to a nearby lampost and sat there. He was trembling under the cold night but more so, he was scared of what may happen to him again.

The moment Jinhwan arrived to where Bobby was, the latter immediately ran into his arms. He was trembling and Jinhwan felt really bad that he didn’t check up on him before falling asleep.

“Are you ok? Were you hurt?” Jinhwan asked, checking on Bobby's condition. He was patting Bobby's clothing to make sure that everything was intact and that nothing happened to the guy.

Bobby shook his head, sniffing as he just finished crying. Jinhwan patted his head and the other hugged him tighter.

Jinhwan helped Bobby to the passenger seat, trying to calm him down with words of comfort. He opened the compartment in front of the seat to hand Bobby his medicine.

“Here, drink this. There’s the water bottle. Drink it ok?” Jinhwan pointed at the water bottle in the middle compartment of the vehicle.

Bobby nodded before drinking the medicine with the water while Jinhwan ran to the driver’s seat.

“Thank you, Jinan…” Bobby mumbled and Jinhwan just smiled at him.

The ride back home was silent, mostly because Bobby was going in and out of his hallucinations. Somehow, Jinhwan blamed himself for not taking care of Bobby enough. He also thought if now would be the best time to tell Junhoe about his best bud’s illness. Maybe Bobby would finally agree to let his boyfriend know what's going on. It was about time to do so, or at least that's what he thought.

“Bobby-ah…” Jinhwan nudged, but the younger was already fast asleep on his seat. It’s one of those days where he needs to help the other get to their room. No matter how hard a job it was, Jinhwan always helped Bobby. That’s just how he values people who are important to him.

The moment they entered the apartment, Bobby stumbled on the shoes in the doorway causing him, and Jinhwan, to fall and make a loud noise. Jinhwan gasped but he immediately checked if Bobby was ok. Seeing as the younger was fine, he pulled his arm over his shoulder again and led him to his room. Sighing and feeling content that Bobby was now safe, he left the room just in time for their door to open.

Raising his brows, Junhoe looked at Jinhwan questioningly. Jinhwan still had that question in his mind that he didn’t notice the expecting eyes Junhoe held. He was worried whether he should tell Junhoe about Bobby but without his best friend's permission, he can't disclose anything to his lover. It was a promise that they vowed to each other. But he wondered why, despite their relationship, Bobby hasn't opened up to Junhoe.

“I’m back. Sorry, it took a while.” Jinhwan said, going closer to Junhoe before he tiptoed and kissed the latter’s lips. Junhoe was about to ask him about Bobby when Jinhwan headed off to the bed and collapsed there. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes. He still had work that morning and a few more minutes of sleep was something he needed.

Jinhwan felt an arm over his torso, so he turned around to respond. He hugged Junhoe back and within seconds, he was out.

\------

“Hmm?” Bobby mumbled before choking on his drink. The question startled him. It was odd that Jinhwan would even want to ask about it.

“I was just thinking… You promised that when I do get into a relationship, you'll be telling them about our whole... set-up. I thought maybe it’ll help if Junhoe knows about the whole situation if you, you know..." Jinhwan trailed off, not sure if it was ok to mention his illness.

Bobby scrunched his face before drinking again. Somehow it doesn’t sit well with him for that guy to know about his secret. He likes Jinhwan to be happy but he just doesn’t trust the other guy full well to let him know about his issues. He trusts Jinhwan, so much so that he would even risk his life if needed. But something about Junhoe just doesn't sit right with him. Junhoe made him feel unwelcome, even before he started dating Jinhwan. And that always made him feel even more cautious of the guy.

“I know I promised to tell your partner about myself and our this whole set-up between us but... I’m… I'm not really comfortable with him knowing about it, hyung.” Bobby said, staring at his drink with a drop of hesitation in his eyes.

“Hyung?” Jinhwan raised his brows when he heard this word coming out from Bobby’s lips. Bobby’s not one to call him hyung, only when he needs to… or only when there’s conflict in his mind. He knows Bobby so well that it’s chilling how easy he could read him.

“If… you’re not comfortable with it then that’s ok. Your consent is important when it comes to this, so I won't push for it further.” Jinhwan’s tone carried a hint of sadness and Bobby knew it so well. He knows how much Jinhwan loves Junhoe and he also knows how much of an ass the other was. But he didn’t want to meddle in their affairs. He’d rather stay on the sidelines as much as he can. But that was proving difficult when he knows that Junhoe constantly thinks of him as… a spare wheel in their relationship.

“Sorry for being a bother between the two of you.” Bobby mumbled but Jinhwan heard it clearly. The latter sighed before smiling at him.

“Stop being such a downer! You know what would be great? A shot of soju! Let’s go to another place and drink our hearts out!” Jinhwan grinned.

\------

“Junhoe?”

Bobby hesitated but he needed to put Jinhwan in his room. He didn’t want Junhoe to misunderstand anything, but it was proving difficult with how Junhoe was treating him. The older didn’t seem like himself when they were drinking, maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t really drink much after seeing Jinhwan take shot after shot as if he was downing soju like water.

He wasn’t sure if the older had another bout of argument with Junhoe again but he didn’t want to pry into their relationship especially since he didn't trust Jinhwan's partner.

The moment the door opened, Bobby didn’t bother looking at Junhoe and just entered without talking to him. He didn’t want to say anything that he’d regret especially since he wasn’t really one who’d be able to hold his thoughts. He was already battling inside his head that adding one more thought can become a trigger to worse cases.

“He… called you?” Junhoe asked him with obvious contempt in his voice. No answer came out from Bobby’s lips since he was with Jinhwan the whole time. He knew it’ll just be another source of argument so he shut his mouth and hoped that Junhoe wouldn’t ask more.

Putting Jinhwan on the bed, Jinhwan immediately grabbed onto his arm. This was one of Jinhwan’s usual drunken habits, especially when drinking with Bobby. His overprotective mother instincts always cling to Bobby, hoping the guy wouldn’t run off and head to God knows where. The sense of duty engraved in Jinhwan formed this habit and many more. Which was one reason Junhoe found it infuriating to find them together while drinking, despite not knowing the truth behind it.

“Jinan, I’m not Junhoe.” Bobby answered, glancing at the younger who was now glaring at them. He knows about Jinhwan’s drunken behavior but he didn’t want to explain this to Junhoe. Since explaining this would naturally lead to explaining his issues.

“I… better go.” Bobby said, pushing away Jinhwan’s hand on his but the older wouldn’t let him go.

“Hyung… we’re home now. I’m not going anywhere… I’ll just head back to my room.” Bobby whispered, hoping that Junhoe didn’t or couldn’t hear him.

“Bobby stay still”

“I’m not leaving.”

The mumbling seemed to have ticked Junhoe off and at that moment, Junhoe stepped forward and pulled Jinhwan’s arm away from Bobby’s.

“Hey, careful.”

“I know what I’m doing. Do you?”

The two engaged in a heated glaring battle as if there was a point in all of it. Junhoe gritted his teeth before looking away and telling Bobby to leave. The older scoffed before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. Sighing heavily, Bobby just couldn’t understand why he’s the one Jinhwan fell in love with. Heading off to his room, he looked at his journal. Maybe writing would lift away the heaviness he felt.

\------

“I’m sorry hyung…” Jinhwan could only sigh while looking at the defeated boy in front of him. Somehow, seeing Bobby this way was just different. And hearing the younger call him ‘hyung’ just didn’t sound right.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I mean Junhoe and I already fight a lot. So it’s not really your fault now, is it?”

“But you fought again.” Bobby’s voice was solemn yet shaky. Something about it definitely didn’t feel right.

“That’s beside the point KimBob.” Jinhwan said, reaching out to Bobby’s arm and squeezing it. “Let’s just get our orders and go. Besides you still have that project to work on. I know how much that promotion means to you. It’ll help you see your parents again.” Jinhwan said, smiling at Bobby.

"Do you really think I could... adjust there this time?" Bobby asked.

Jinhwan looked back at his best friend. He could feel the anxiety leaking out of him as he raised the question. He knows how much Bobby misses his parents, but he was afraid of what could happen again. It's been years since the incident but sometimes Bobby still gets nightmares because of it. "There's only one way to find out, right? Besides! I'll always be by your side to take care of you! I made a promise to your parents, didn't I?"

“I guess you’re right. But do you think it's okay that I’m asking you to help me like this? Junhoe might not—” Bobby started but Jinhwan stood from his chair and eventually rolled his eyes.

“Don’t start! I offered my help and I’m gonna make sure that you finish that project and get that promotion.”

\------

“What do you mean we can’t move out?” Junhoe asked again, not understanding Jinhwan’s reasons.

“I just told you, the lease hasn’t ended yet and I would have to pay a penalty to move out. I’m gonna lose the deposit to this place.” Jinhwan answered but Junhoe just huffed. Jinhwan wasn’t sure why it was bothering Junhoe that they stayed in the same place where their love blossomed. He’s grown attached to the place plus he needed to keep an eye on Bobby.

“How much is it? Let’s just pay it and move out.” Junhoe said, money wasn’t a problem on his side but Jinhwan felt it irresponsible to just waste money like that. He’s also unsure of moving out since it would mean a total commitment to something that he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for.

“Junhoe-ya... I’ve been living here for the longest time. Why are you asking me to move out...? Don’t you like it here? You used to say this place is great.” Jinhwan looked into the younger’s eyes. Holding on to Junhoe’s cheeks, Jinhwan stared at his lover’s eyes to question his intentions.

“Junhoe-ya... what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just want our own privacy. You know, settle down together. Just the two of us.” Junhoe held Jinhwan’s hands over his cheeks.

“Money isn’t a problem, you know that. But... if you’re hesitant to leave because of something else...”

Jinhwan sighed, pulling his hands away from the younger. He knows where the conversation will lead again, he’s tired of hearing conclusions from the younger ending their conversations into arguments. But more importantly, he doesn’t want to reveal what’s holding him back so much. Closing his eyes and sighing, he looked back at Junhoe and said;

“If you want to then let’s move out.”

\------

“Don’t forget to take your medicine, and don’t forget to turn off the stove before you sleep. Oh, please don’t forget to lock the door, the fridge doesn’t need to be adjusted. It should hold your hot sauce for a good month or before expiration. Just don’t forget to put it in the fridge and—“

Bobby chuckled before patting Jinhwan’s head. The younger’s other hand tucked in his hoodie’s pocket, and he stood by his room’s doorway while watching people haul things away from Jinhwan’s room.

“Don’t worry too much hyung. I know how to take care of myself.” Bobby smiled, before pinching Jinhwan’s nose.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. You don’t.” Jinhwan said as if planning to argue with him. Bobby bit his lower lip, trying to hide his amusement but he caught sight of Junhoe standing behind Jinhwan with expectant eyes.

“Hun, let’s go.”

Bobby shifted his gaze from the man afar to the man in front of him, smiling to cover up whatever emotion he felt.

“Go. Junhoe’s waiting for you.”

“Don’t forget, please lock the door. Ok? Please at least don’t forget that.” Jinhwan said before pulling Bobby into a tight hug, lasting more than Junhoe was comfortable in.

Just as Jinhwan pulled back, Bobby snuggled his face on the older’s shoulder and hugging him tighter.

“I’ll miss you Jinan...” Bobby whispered, making the older bite his lip. As they pulled away from each other, worry filled the older’s eyes while the younger smiled at him without it reaching his eyes.

“Hun, let’s go!” Junhoe’s voice was more determined than before, seeing as the two were almost inseparable.

“Take care of yourself, ok?” Jinhwan finally said before turning away from Bobby and reaching out to hold Junhoe’s hand. The younger took one last look at Bobby, feeling victorious that he’s finally getting Jinhwan to himself.

\---

“Where were you? I called the office and they said weren’t there anymore.”

Junhoe’s arms were crossed in front of his chest while he stood by the doorway. Jinhwan just arrived and was taking off his shoes when Junhoe started bombarding him with questions.

“Hun, I was out of the office with the big boss. We had clients to take care of. You know that, right?”

Jinhwan’s voice wasn’t even condescending nor was the tone high. It was tired and yet Junhoe felt different listening to it.

“Do I? Or were you out there with your best bud again?”

Jinhwan sighed at the mention of Bobby, who he has yet to meet after moving out. It hasn’t even been a month and yet Junhoe was starting to control him and his life far too much. At that point, he was starting to feel suffocated as if everything he does is riddled with doubt. He let out another sigh, too tired to argue about whatever Junhoe’s insecurities were at this hour. All he wanted to do was lie down and share the bed with his lover, feel his warmth, and surrender to sleep.

But it looks like it’ll be another cold night.

“Junhoe-ya... Please, can you at least trust me? I don’t know what I need to do to prove to you that I didn’t go out with Bobby. This is getting really ridiculous and you know that. I haven’t even seen him since we moved.” Jinhwan’s tone was already begging Junhoe to stop, but it was futile.

“Ridiculous? Is that what you think about my concerns? I’ve been waiting for you for hours and you didn’t even bother picking up your phone or texting back. If I was Bobby you’d—“

“MY PHONE...” Jinhwan let out a tired breath, trying to control his breathing and emotions before things escalate even further. “My phone’s dead.” Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Jinhwan surrendered it to Junhoe who just looked at it with disregard.

“You could have let me know before it died.” Junhoe fired back, looking like he won’t back down.

“Look, hun, I’m sorry. I was in a rush and I couldn’t text or call you cause I was still with my boss and we were out with clients. I swear I’m sorry, so please can we drop this and rest...?” Jinhwan was practically begging at this point, but he could see that Junhoe was adamant about arguing.

Junhoe scoffed at Jinhwan, who’s eyes were almost crying, before shaking his head and turning away from him.

“Fine. Let’s stop talking about any of this. In fact, let’s stop all this bullshit.”

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, feeling the tears escape his eyes. He immediately wiped them to run after Junhoe and hug the younger but his arms were pushed aside. Junhoe grabbed a jacket before walking past Jinhwan despite the older’s protests.

“Where are you going?!” Jinhwan called out but Junhoe slammed the door shut, leaving Jinhwan alone.

After leaving the house, Jinhwan ran after the younger only to miss him when he rode in a taxi. Jinhwan felt his body turn heavy but he needed to find Junhoe, heaven knows what kind of trouble the kid would get into. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, hoping to call Yunhyeong for backup when he remembered that he was out of battery.

“Fuck!” Jinhwan cursed out loud, grabbing his hair and wiping his eyes before the tears started falling. Left with no choice, Jinhwan had to return to their apartment to charge his phone and look for Junhoe.

\---

“Jinhwan hyung!” Yunhyeong’s voice exclaimed on the other line. Jinhwan felt his mind relax for a second before feeling another wave of tension wash over it.

“I found him. I’ll just bring him home.” Yunhyeong said and Jinhwan felt his body give in to the fatigue. Though the pavement was cold and dirty, Jinhwan couldn’t help but breakdown right there and then. Everything was falling apart when all he wants is for Junhoe to continue loving him. He didn't care whether people started looking at him strangely, but he wanted to ease the tension in his chest so cried out like a child. Letting out everything in the open.

\---

“Aish! Why are you even on his side hyung?! You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to side with me!!” Junhoe slurred.

“You probably don’t realize it but Jinhwan-hyung’s really worried about you.” Jinhwan heard Yunhyeong say.

“Jinhwan? Worried?” Junhoe laughed. “I’m not Bobby.”

Jinhwan’s hand froze at the mention of Bobby’s name. It was Bobby again. Junhoe’s been obsessing over his imagination thinking that Jinhwan was in love with his best bud, in love with the man he always took care of, in love with the man he forever labeled as his brother. Jinhwan couldn’t help but lean his forehead on the door, listening to their conversation and feeling his eyes fill with tears again.

“You idiot! Of course, you’re not Bobby! You’re his boyfriend! Junhoe-ya, is this what you’ve been saying to him?!” Yunhyeong scratched his head, irritated that his best friend would be such a headache.

“Junhoe-ya... I may not know what’s going on between the two of you because that’s private between you two but the way you’re handling things... it’s just a matter of time before Jinhwan-hyung gave up on you.” Yunhyeong said.

“What am I supposed to do huh?! I’m his lover but he values his best friend more than me! I’m just the person he lives with, not the man he loves!” Junhoe blasted.

“What are you even talking about??” Yunhyeong asked, totally confused why Junhoe would think so.

“He says he hasn’t seen Bobby after we moved out... But I saw them together in the office. He lied to me.”

“Are you sure it was Bobby?”

“Who else would he meet?”

“Are you sure it was Bobby?” Yunhyeong asked again.

“I’m sure it was him!” Junhoe battled it out but he was immediately speechless when Yunhyeong asked, “Did you see his face?”

“I’m sure it was him…” Junhoe mumbled repeatedly until he succumbed to sleep.

Hearing that Junhoe wasn’t talking anymore, Jinhwan slowly opened the door and silently entered hoping to at least talk to Yunhyeong.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me…” Jinhwan answered, getting out of the dark.

“Jinhwan, what happened to you?” Yunhyeong’s worried voice caught the older off guard. He felt his knees buckle and his body finally succumbed to the tired feeling he was enduring.

“I… don’t know what to do anymore.” Tears kept falling on Jinhwan’s face as words left his lips. The pain he’s been enduring finally came out as tears in his eyes.

“Hmmm… come here.” Yunhyeong reached for Jinhwan and pulled him into a hug. He’s never seen this side of Jinhwan. Mostly just the normal happy go lucky guy that smiles and sometimes putting on a cold poker face but never this. Jinhwan was already breaking down and he wasn’t sure how to help. Even with his experience of years of taking care of Junhoe, this was a different challenge since he always looked up to Jinhwan. Jinhwan was strong but this Jinhwan was different from the man he looked up to.

“Junhoe… I’m losing him… I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I’ve lost him.” Jinhwan’s words carried such heavy feeling behind it that even Yunhyeong felt tears filling his eyes.

“Jinhwan-hyung…” Yunhyeong’s voice trembled, unsure what to tell the older.

“What am I supposed to do? I’m doing everything he asks me to do. I moved in with him when he wanted me to. I haven’t even seen Bobby when I’m supposed to be taking care of the guy. He’s my responsibility and yet here I am staying with him all this time. And still… nothing matters to him. He still thinks that Bobby’s more important to me.” Jinhwan confessed and Yunhyeong couldn’t help but pat the older’s back.

“He said he saw you and Bobby at work? Is that true?” Yunhyeong asked.

“Bobby hasn’t even been to work ever since I moved out. That’s why I asked Hanbin to look into it for me. The guy Junhoe saw wasn’t Bobby, it was Hanbin talking to me about Bobby’s condition.” Jinhwan said.

“You keep saying this about Bobby as if he’s sick… Is he?” Yunhyeong asked, making Jinhwan stiffen. The older closed his eyes before looking at Yunhyeong.

“I know this isn’t my place to say this but Bobby’s… Bobby’s suffering from an illness and I’ve been wanting to tell Junhoe but without Bobby’s consent, I can’t tell him anything. Heck, I shouldn’t even be mentioning this to you!” Jinhwan answered.

“Illness…? Is this why you both take a lot of sick leaves?” Yunhyeong asked.

“Yes. It’s the reason I need to stay by his side but I haven’t been doing it because I don’t want Junhoe to doubt me. I don’t want him to get jealous. But no matter what I do he keeps thinking that Bobby is everything to me when… when he’s the one I love.” Jinhwan sobbed, covering his mouth to stop the sound from escaping. He’s so tired of everything that was happening. His mind was so conflicted and worried about Bobby plus the fact that Junhoe still looks at him as if he’s cheating. His mind was already jumbled and he couldn’t help but feel his body giving in to the pressure as well. He kept thinking that it’s all his fault but how far is Junhoe going to blame him for something he’s not doing?

\------

Days passed by and it turned to a week. Continuously, the two argued as if it was already part of their everyday lives. The days when they used to sleep together became a memory. These days one would be missing and the other slowly losing his grip. Jinhwan was starting to give up on their relationship while Junhoe kept feeling like shit as he drank his worries away. He’s been keeping tabs on the younger and though he knows what kinds of things Junhoe ventured into, he couldn’t help but hope that someday he’ll realize that all his worries are self-thought doubt.

Unfortunately no matter how much he tried to keep up with everything around him, his body couldn’t and one day he just fainted in the office.

No one knew what to do or who to call for, until Hanbin stepped in and called for Bobby to help him. Bobby tried his best not to meddle in to Jinhwan’s affairs especially since he knew how difficult Junhoe was. But this was getting too out of hand. Something just wasn’t right anymore and he was sure to smash some sense in that idiot’s head if he needed to if that meant freeing Jinhwan from all this mess.

“Thanks for calling me, man. I really appreciate it.” Bobby said, pushing Jinhwan to go up higher on his back.

“No problem. I know he has a car downstairs. I can drive you to his place and we can leave the car there.” Hanbin suggested and at that time Bobby thought it was the right thing to do.

Driving through the roads to reach their destination, Bobby sighed while wiping Jinhwan’s sweat. The guy was burning up and he couldn’t believe he would let himself go like this. He was his primary caretaker and he has never been this careless about himself before. He was losing it and Bobby needed to teach that idiot a lesson.

\------

“Are you sure? I can help out and…” Hanbin stammered, worriedly glancing at Jinhwan.

“Should be fine. I’ll just bring him to his apartment and leave. I’d appreciate it if you can wait for me in the lobby.”

Hanbin nodded his head, agreeing to help Bobby since he was one of the first people that Bobby trusted with his secret. Although he hasn’t fully explained everything to Hanbin, learning that Bobby had a mental illness was enough for him to care for the older.

\------

Reaching the apartment, Bobby put Jinhwan down before patting his pockets and looking for the key. When he found it, he immediately opened the door and carried Jinhwan on his arms as opposed to putting the older on his back again. But just after he lifted Jinhwan, he felt the older gagging. Panic immediately took over and he ran towards the apartment but missed the chance to put Jinhwan in the bathroom.

The stench of Jinhwan’s puke made Bobby grit his teeth. He hated that Jinhwan was in this kind of condition. He has only ever seen this side of the older when he overworked himself but what bothers him so much now is that he’s supposed to be happy with the guy he loves. _What the fuck happened between them?_

Bobby sighed before peeling off his top from his body as well as Jinhwan’s and putting it all in the tub, thinking of washing them later after he changed the older in cleaner clothes.

“Bobby…?” Bobby heard a sound coming from Jinhwan and he immediately abandoned the clothes to check on him. He lifted Jinhwan’s eyelids to check his eyes and if he could focus on something. He also checked the older’s temperature with the back of his hand against the older’s neck. He was burning hot.

“Jinan… How could you let yourself reach this point? You keep telling me to take care of myself but look at what you’re doing to yourself!”

Jinhwan could feel the tears form in his eyes. As much as he missed Bobby’s presence around him, there was fear bubbling at the top of his lungs. If Junhoe finds out that he was there… Bobby’s gonna get in trouble.

“Bob… you need to leave…” Jinhwan muttered but his words were still slurred and even Bobby had a hard time understanding him.

Bobby lifted him from the bathroom floor and headed into the room to put him under the sheets. The body contact made it more apparent that Jinhwan was truly fatigued, especially with how hot his skin was to the touch.

“Where’s Junhoe? I need to call him and let him know that—” Bobby started but Jinhwan held his arm.

“Bobby… you need to leave. If… If he…” Jinhwan’s voice didn’t seem to leave his lips. The worry he felt mixed with the burden his body carried was giving him a hard time to actually complete sentences. Through half-lidded eyes, he wanted to sit up and tell Bobby that he needed to leave but his body collapsed under the covers.

Bobby shook his head before pushing himself from the bed. As opposed to his initial plan of leaving Jinhwan in the apartment, he started looking for something to wipe Jinhwan down. If he left the older with that temperature, heaven only knows what might happen to him. The older needed something cold to help cool down his temperature so Bobby looked for a washcloth to soak under cold water. After doing so, he stepped out of the bathroom to hear the door open.

“What the fuck...” Junhoe‘s voice made him turn his head on the door and rage immediately occupied him.

“Where were you?!” Bobby’s asked in total anger, not minding if his tone was louder than normal. “You fucking idiot, your lover’s out there sick and you’re doing whatever the fuck you want without taking care of him?!”

Disregarding Bobby and whatever he was saying, Junhoe rushed their room. Jinhwan had a blanket over him but when he noticed Junhoe by the door, he tried to sit up and when the blanket fell, he had no clothing on.

“Hun...” Jinhwan called out but it fell on deaf ears. Junhoe’s grip on the door tightened with his knuckles almost turning white.

“Hey! I told you—“Bobby grabbed Junhoe’s shoulder but the younger slammed his fist onto his face. Bobby was disoriented for a while before he punched Junhoe back. The fight was becoming bad when Jinhwan shouted for them to stop.

“Bob... please leave for now!” Jinhwan begged, his voice was trembling but for some reason, Junhoe still found it aggravating.

“But Jinan—“

“Just go!” Jinhwan said, louder than before. “Please... Bobby... please...”

Bobby huffed before storming out of the apartment without anything to cover his top.

“So that’s how it is.” Junhoe said looking at Jinhwan who was red with fever.

“Hun, please listen. It’s—“Jinhwan started but the younger slammed his fist on the door, startling the older.

The silence was starting to kill Jinhwan but when he tried to talk again, Junhoe slammed his fist on the wall again.

It was such a suffocating moment but Junhoe just turned and left. Jinhwan tried his best to stop him but he pushed the older away and slammed the door shut. Jinhwan could feel his head throbbing again. He tried his best to call for help but his body gave in and he fell back on the cold hard floor.

\------

Bobby clicked his tongue when he reached the lobby. It didn’t help his irritation when people around him were also staring at him. But just in time, someone put something over his shoulders.

“Hey, what happened?” Hanbin’s concerned voice reached Bobby, making the older look at him.

“It’s complicated.” Bobby answered before shaking his head and shoving his arms in the jacket that Hanbin placed on his shoulders.

“We better go.” Bobby said but there was something in his mind that held him. He gritted his teeth, hoping not to go into an episode now. He didn’t want to lose it again. His emotions were getting out of hand, he needed to separate himself from all of that but it was getting hard to do so.

Just when he was about to blackout from reality, he caught sight of Junhoe leaving the building. His eyes widened and he immediately ran after the idiot.

“You bastard?! Didn’t you even take care of Jinan?! He has a fucking fever?!” Bobby shouted at Junhoe but the guy just snubbed him. Scoffing at him and flipping him off before turning his back from him to catch a cab.

“You motherfu—” but even before Bobby could do anything to the guy he had already left in the cab.

“Shit!” Bobby exclaimed before running back into the lobby and realizing that he left Hanbin alone. When he turned, the guy was there waiting for him in lobby unsure why he suddenly ran away.

“We need to go back to the room. Fuck I should’ve taken the key.” Bobby said, squeezing his hair and feeling the panic overcome his senses. He was already feeling the blackout closing in on his consciousness but he wanted to make sure that Jinhwan was alright. He looked at Hanbin and instructed him what to do. Stupidly enough he didn’t realize that the key was in his pocket. He slipped it right into his pocket after he opened the door earlier. Hanbin noticed it but somehow Bobby didn’t hear him when he was telling him about it.

It was quite odd to see Bobby turning from his alert self into someone that couldn’t be talked to properly. As if he was starting to come in and out of something. Only some of his sentences made sense and Hanbin knew it was connected to what he told him. Taking a deep breath, Hanbin pulled Bobby close to him and guided him towards the elevator to head to Jinhwan’s apartment room.

Reaching the room, Hanbin made sure not to let go of Bobby who still seemed out of it. But knowing that he at least managed to keep the key with him was good since Jinhwan wasn’t answering the door no matter how loud he knocked.

The moment he entered the apartment, he rushed to the older’s side and immediately helped him.

This day… was terrible.

\------

Everything was a blur once Jinhwan woke up. He was surprised to see Hanbin by his side tending to him.

“What… how…” Jinhwan stammered, unsure what to ask and unsure what to say.

“Shhh…It’s ok. I’m with Bobby. We went back because he said something about you getting abandoned. It’s good that we did because you were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. You were also burning with a fever and I wanted to bring you to the hospital but I couldn't take care of two patients. It's good that the medicine worked though/” Hanbin explained before putting back the washcloth in the basin.

“How long was I out?” Jinhwan asked, pulling himself to sit.

“About 3 hours, give or take?” Hanbin answered, looking at his clock before looking back at Jinhwan with worry-filled eyes.

"Okay... Wait... two patients?" Jinhwan asked curiously. He wondered why there would be two patients. He suddenly felt goosebumps along his skin when he realized Bobby was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Bobby?"

“Look, I know this is a really bad timing with you still sick and all... but Bobby. He’s… not himself. I think his... uhm... _issue_ is acting up.” Hanbin slowly explained and he immediately panicked when he saw Jinhwan rising from his bed.

“L-Let me help you.” Hanbin offered his arm to which Jinhwan gladly accepted since his body was still weak from his fatigue and fever.

“I’m… kind of surprised he told you about his... situation.” Jinhwan uttered to which Hanbin sighed.

“I guess it was a coincidence when I saw him taking his medicine. He was so nonchalant about it I thought it wasn’t that bad. But I saw it act up once and he told me that he was sick. He said he wasn’t even sure if it’ll be cured.” Hanbin said.

“Did he tell you exactly what it is?” Jinhwan asked before finally sitting beside Bobby who was dazed at the couch. His half-lidded eyes had no focus and he was just staring at nothing in particular. His pupils trembling every now and then before he closes his eyes and opens them again. Bobby was mumbling to himself, incoherent words that doesn't seem to make sense. He was also fidgety as if wanting to go somewhere but Jinhwan held him, placing slow rubs on his arms.

“He said if it was the right time. You’d... tell it to me.” Hanbin said, looking down before looking at Jinhwan.

“Me? Why me?” Jinhwan asked while he rubbed Bobby’s back and massaging his arm.

“Uh… well… You’ll have to ask him… I mean… It’s kind of embarrassing for me to say it.” Hanbin stammered as he kept looking down on the ground. He was fidgeting a lot and Jinhwan thought it was odd. But he sighed before looking him in the eye.

“If Bobby told you that… he must have a reason…” Jinhwan sighed before looking at Bobby. “Bobby’s suffering from schizophrenia.”

“What?” Hanbin gasped in disbelief, but he looked away thinking of the times he’s spent with Bobby. That one time when he saw it happen in front of him… It wasn’t just a trick his mind was playing on him. “That… explains a lot.”

Jinhwan raised his brows, quite amused that Hanbin took it smoothly. Or at least he looked like he did.

“That’s a first. Usually, people freak out once they find out.” Jinhwan said, giving out a smile to Hanbin.

“Whatever illness he has, he’s still Bobby. He didn’t choose to be sick, but he was unfortunate to be one. That doesn’t define him. Besides, for someone who’s sick, he’s a pretty decent guy.” Hanbin said. “And he’s always thinking about others even though he’s got shit to think of.”

“What are you? An angel?” Jinhwan asked, more rhetorically than anything.

“I just... think that people aren’t supposed to judge other people. We all have flaws, mistakes. None of us are perfect. And besides, my mom taught me that a person’s life does not define them, but their attitude towards it does.” Hanbin said, smiling at Jinhwan who looked at him quite amazed.

“It was a rhetorical question.” Jinhwan said, giggling a bit.

“Oh...” Hanbin felt his cheeks turn red when he looked away, his hand reaching his head to scratch it.

“But... you do make a valid point Hanbin...” Jinhwan smiled at the younger who turned redder, for some reason.

Thinking more about it, Jinhwan was reminded of his own relationship and how it was all falling apart thanks to Junhoe’s jealousy. Though he’s given everything he could, it seemed insufficient to his lover. His jealousy overwhelming Jinhwan and building a wall between them. No matter how understanding Jinhwan was and no matter how much he loved him, there was only so much he can do to break the wall. He can waste his life away and try to break that wall but if Junhoe keeps on making new ones... what cycle are they going to live through?

Jinhwan sighed at the thought that their life together would amount to fights, jealous fits, and distrust. It wasn’t a future he wanted. And it was definitely not one he hoped for.

He’s wasn’t one to let go. But maybe this time, he should reconsider and finally see things through.

Jinhwan sighed before finally talking again.

“I’m… heading out.” Jinhwan suddenly said.

“But… Bobby’s—”

“He’d be better off staying out of this one.” Jinhwan said, standing from the couch to head to the room and get changed when a hand grabbed his wrist

He immediately darted his eyes to the figure he once sat beside and saw Bobby’s eyes finally focused on him.

“I’m not letting you go alone.” Bobby’s gruff voice escaped his lips. The focus on his eyes was now apparent and his grip on Jinhwan’s wrist tightened.

“You’re not coming with me.” Jinhwan said with finality. He didn’t want to put Bobby between this mess. He wasn’t about to endanger his friend’s life when he knows how weak Bobby gets after an episode.

“No. I’m going.” Bobby fired back as if he knows what Jinhwan was thinking, he added “I’ve been in the sidelines long enough. I gave you enough space and I never meddled in your relationship but this... this time it isn’t just about your relationship. This is about you! And if he can’t take care of you because of his jealousy then that’s fucked up on his part. I’m not your lover but I am your brother. You told me I’m family and no one hurts my family like this. You’ve endured enough Jinan. Until when are you planning to submit yourself to this kind of pain?”

Jinhwan felt a tight knot in his chest. He knew Bobby was right and that’s why he doesn’t want him to see what he’s been going through. He knows that Bobby might do something he’d regret.

“No, Bobby... You can’t!”

“I’m going with you!”

“No!”

Having had enough of the two, Hanbin stood from his seat and held both of their arms.

“Are you seriously going out of this house after fainting?” Hanbin asked, looking at Jinhwan. “And you, you just got out of your own thing and you’re also raring to go?”

Looking away, Hanbin sighed before looking back at the two who were quite speechless with his sudden behavior.

“I’m not letting any of you leave. You’re both sick and you’re doing more damage to yourselves than anything. Defy me if you can but I’m not going to stand by and let you leave.” Hanbin’s authoritative tone made the two freeze. He had a point and yet they were both fighting over nothing.

“Fine...” Jinhwan immediately retreated. “Just for tonight, I’m surrendering. But I need to face him as soon as possible.”

Bobby and Hanbin nodded their heads when they heard Jinhwan.

Jinhwan knew he needed to do this. He still wanted to try, even for the last time. He wanted to see if Junhoe could look past his jealousy and see his feelings for him.

He hoped that his lover would at least show a shred of love…

But…

\--------

As agreed Jinhwan and Bobby rested under Hanbin’s watchful eye. Junhoe never did come back home that night and Jinhwan knew exactly where the younger was. He knew what the younger was doing behind his back. Funny how his jealousy ruins his mind while he, himself, ruins their relationship. Though feeling defeated after bringing the two with him, due to his body still not completely well, he was quite firm in his belief.

Entering the club the next night, Jinhwan felt his body turning weak. He knew he’d have to face Junhoe like this one day but he never thought he’d do it this soon. He’s been following the younger every night, causing his body to break down due to exhaustion.

When he finally saw Junhoe, his feet felt heavy as if carrying so much burden; his mouth dried, afraid of what will happen; his mind cluttered, unsure if there was still a tomorrow to count on.

“Junhoe.”

Jinhwan stood there, eyeing Junhoe who was sitting on a couch with girls left and right. The older pursed his lips when one of the girl’s hand slid down to Junhoe’s thigh. There was a spark of anger in Jinhwan’s eyes when he threatened his lover. But somehow, Junhoe didn’t care and continued to drink the night away.

“Do you know that guy?”

One of the girls edged closer to Junhoe’s ear while glancing at Jinhwan. The younger lifted his glass of whiskey from the table, taking a swig before stealing a glance behind Jinhwan. Putting the glass back, a smirk formed on his face before he finally looked at Jinhwan and answering the girl.

“Not a clue.”

Facing her, Junhoe captured her lips and Jinhwan felt a storm rage inside his heart. Grabbing the glass of drinks in front of him, he immediately threw the contents to them. Splashing them both with the alcohol in it.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DO THAT IN FRONT ME?!” Jinhwan’s shouted, his mind hazy and his heart thumping in pain. He tried to control his breathing but it was getting hard when all he could feel was pain intertwined with jealousy.

Junhoe just wiped the liquid off of his face, running his hand through his hair he looked at Jinhwan. His face void of emotion, so much different from the Junhoe that Jinhwan knows.

“Are you done?” Junhoe’s deep husky voice broke out of him. Jinhwan’s anger engulfed him. Huffing out, Jinhwan couldn’t believe this kind of situation happening in front of him.

Junhoe changed.

They used to be so perfect together. Getting along, staying side by side, laughter and smiles, and even kisses and hugs.

Jinhwan took a deep breath, trying to hold his tears from falling.

“If you don’t get up from there. We’re over.”

It took his entire being to conjure up those words. He’s had enough and this was the last draw.

Junhoe leaned forward to take a bottle and put more whiskey in his glass. He raised his glass and smiled at Jinhwan.

“Then cheers to being single.”

Junhoe gulped the contents of the glass before standing up and announcing his new status.

“CHEERS TO BEING SINGLE!!” He roared and the crowd roared wild with him.

Hearing this, Jinhwan felt his knees buckle. Shock was evident in his face as tears finally fell from his eyes. Where did he go wrong?

“Jinan... Hey, hang in there.” A soft husky voice called out and strong arms caught him. His mind felt hazy, unsure what’s going on. But the only thing that he remembered was the last sentence that Junhoe said. He didn’t even notice but his face was already covered with tears and he was already sobbing. His body finally giving in and collapsing.

“You fucking idiot. Don’t you fucking dare show your face near Jinhwan again!” Bobby’s tone was deadly while he glared at the younger. Junhoe just scoffed at him, smiling.

“Why should I? You’re the one he’s in love with anyway. Now that I’m out of the picture, make sure you have fun with him.”

Bobby scoffed back at him, this time he gritted his teeth before raising his voice to tell Junhoe something.

“Jinan loves you, but you let your jealousy take over. You fucked up everything by yourself.”

Bobby lifted Jinhwan into his arms and carried the older out of the club and headed to the car where Hanbin was waiting. The younger looked irritated but he was also worried about Jinhwan’s state.

“I knew we shouldn’t have gone there.” Hanbin’s voice broke into Bobby’s subconscious. The guy looked at him through the rearview mirror while he tended to the sobbing Jinhwan.

“No… He needed to go there.” Bobby answered making Hanbin look back at him.

“Is he…?” Hanbin trailed off, unsure what to say.

“He’s… gonna cope.” Bobby sighed before petting Jinhwan’s head. The guy was already unconscious but his sobs were still there. He hated seeing this Jinhwan. No matter what, he didn’t deserve this.

“By the way, thank you for helping out last night. I… I owe you a lot now.” Bobby scoffed before a smile finally leaves his lips. “If you ever ask him out… I’ll be 100% supportive of that.” Bobby added, looking back at Hanbin through the rearview mirror.

Hanbin couldn’t help but clear his throat when Bobby said that. “I-I’m driving hyung. Don’t distract me.”

Bobby snorted before chuckling. “Sure.”

Years later…

“KimBob!!!”

Bobby turned around the moment he heard that name. It’s been so long since he last visited that it was so refreshing to be back in Korea.

“Jinan!”

Bobby opened his arms to welcome the running guy towards him. Capturing him in his arms, they twirled around before laughing at each other.

“You finally made it! I thought you’d be lost!” Jinhwan snickered before hitting Bobby’s shoulder.

“Aish… Just because it’s been a few years it doesn’t mean I forgot places already.” Bobby said, scrunching his face and pinching Jinhwan’s nose.

“Great to see you again Bobby-hyung!” Hanbin said, opening his arms and hugging Bobby as well. “I’m glad you could come. He’s been whining because you haven't visited in a long time.”

Bobby raised his brows as he looked at Jinhwan, a silly smile escaped Hanbin’s lips before getting hit by Jinhwan on his arm.

“Don’t mind him. He’s crazy. I just missed my brother a lot.” Jinhwan scrunched his face while glaring at Hanbin. Hanbin just copied his lover before landing a kiss on his nose. Jinhwan turned red and Hanbin immediately captured him in his arms.

Bobby smiled at both of them, feeling quite satisfied that Jinhwan found someone who’s there to take care of him and bring out the smile he was missing. He looked down and remembered when they first started, awkward and terribly nervous about each other. But seeing them now he was glad to trust Hanbin with the man he valued in his life, his brother.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Jinhwan asked, finally escaping Hanbin’s bear hug.

“Nothing. I just remembered how awkward you two were before. But looking at you now, I don’t think you two can still be separated.” Bobby teased and the two blushed at the statement. He immediately laughed, scrunching his face to show how amused he was.

“I… missed this a lot. Hanging out with you guys. Korea is still different, it has you two.” Bobby said, smiling sincerely at them. Jinhwan and Hanbin held each of his hand and smiled back at him.

“You know you’re always welcome back to that room you used to stay in. It’ll always be for you.” Jinhwan said.

“Yeah. He always cleans it because he said you can use it anytime you decide to come home.” Hanbin agreed.

“Well, I’ll be crashing in for a while. Thanks for holding the fort.” Bobby chuckled.

“So… How’s the US treating you?” Jinhwan asked, clinging on to Bobby’s arm.

“Pretty good. I’ve been getting treatments and… it’s helping a lot. I don’t get as many episodes as I used to.” Bobby explained while they started walking.

“Your mom updates me about your treatment. I’m glad it’s working out for you.” Jinhwan said before clinging his other arm to Hanbin’s.

“So… number 1 place to go to?” Bobby asked, smiling at Jinhwan.

“Movies!” the three chorused before laughing again.

Just as they arrived at the theaters, Bobby excused himself to go to the washroom while Hanbin headed to the concession to buy food. Jinhwan was left with the hardest chore, picking the movie to watch.

Jinhwan just bought the tickets when he turned around and bumped into someone. He immediately apologized but the other snickered at him.

“Long time no see.” A low husky voice sent a shiver down Jinhwan’s body.

“J-Junhoe…” Jinhwan stammered, looking at the other.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so bothered. I mean… It’s been years. How have you been?” Junhoe asked, and Jinhwan pulled out a smile. “I’m… doing well.”

“Are you watching alone?”

“No… I’m actually with my boyfriend and…” Jinhwan said, glancing behind Junhoe. The latter followed his eyes and saw Bobby standing at a distance with a concerned face.

Junhoe couldn’t help but scoff. “So… I guess you two did end up together.”

A sigh of disbelief escaped Jinhwan’s lips. He wasn’t sure why he still needed to explain things to his ex but he wanted to set one thing straight.

“Actually… he came to watch a movie with me… and my boyfriend.” Jinhwan answered and Junhoe’s brows furrowed.

“Hey, babe.” A guy walked past Junhoe and wrapped his arm over Jinhwan. “I’m just waiting for the food. Did you get the tickets?”

“Mm… here.” Jinhwan showed the tickets before glancing back at Junhoe who was staring at them. “Uhm… By the way… this is Hanbin… my boyfriend.”

Hanbin looked at Junhoe and reached out for a handshake. Junhoe’s emotions were apparent on his face. He was shocked that Jinhwan ended up with another man when he knew full well that it was Bobby who had Jinhwan’s attention and affection.

“Junhoe.” Junhoe’s hand reached out to shake the hand of the other. Hanbin smiled at him, “You look familiar… Are you a friend of Jinhwan?”

“Oh… um…” Jinhwan was about to answer but Junhoe interrupted, “Oh, yeah. I, uh, used to work with him. Nice to meet you! You guys… look great together. Take care of him. He… deserves it.”

Hanbin smiled at him before pulling Jinhwan closer to his body. “Of course.” Hanbin gazed at Jinhwan, who looked back at his lover, as if he carried the entire world in his eyes. His smile was filled with care and the warmth it carried showed how much Jinhwan meant to him. “He’s the love of my life and I’m lucky to have him.”

Shaking his head, Junhoe let out a smile. “Congratulations. Well I guess I gotta go, my friend’s waiting for me too. See you around…”

The two smiled back at him, nodding as he turned around to meet eyes with Bobby.

The moment Bobby saw him, his face darkened and the moment they passed by each other, Bobby said “You fucked up.”

Junhoe glanced at Bobby but he continued walking while Bobby smiled at the sight of the two who were waiting for him.

“I swear the dude looks familiar.” Hanbin hissed, thinking about it.

“He’s the ex.” Bobby said nonchalantly and Jinhwan suddenly hit his arm.

Hanbin nodded, “Ahhh… that’s why he looked familiar.”

Jinhwan felt nervous, unsure how Hanbin would react. But the latter just smiled and it took the two by surprise.

“What’s with that face?” Jinhwan asked.

“I’m… just glad I got to tell him that you’re the love of my life and that I’m lucky to have you.”

Jinhwan couldn’t say anything anymore when Hanbin landed a kiss on his lips and Bobby nodded in approval. Jinhwan held out his hands, Hanbin took one and Bobby took the other. Jinhwan smiled before intertwining their fingers and walking towards the cinema.

“Wait, the food’s not ready yet.”


End file.
